<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awaken Dyad by aleysiasnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618894">Awaken Dyad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape'>aleysiasnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Awakening, F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds herself in a galaxy far, far away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Sheev Palpatine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KCAWS Rare Pair Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awaken Dyad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Keep Calm Write Something fic fest. I picked the pairing Hermione Granger/Sheev Palpatine and the word prompt: Awakening. I came up with this and many thanks go to my beta!</p>
<p>This is the first chapter to the story.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senator Sheev Palpatine heard a thump and a moan in his chambers after he had entered them to prepare for sleep. He was caught off guard when he heard that strange noise. All he wanted to do was prepare for the next day and bed.</p>
<p>He felt for his lightsaber underneath his sleeve just in case he needed it and crept in the room stealthily. Sheev’s eyes widened in surprise when he saw a young woman with brunette hair, collapsed in a heap, apparently unconscious. On the floor in his bedroom.  He could sense dark magic radiating off her in waves.</p>
<p><i>That must have been my awakening. How did she arrive here? She must have encountered a dark being that would give her such a scar.</i> Sheev perceived the weeping scar on the right arm that the young lady was favoring in her sleep.</p>
<p>He quickly checked for other injuries, gathered her up in his arms and felt the pull towards her strongly. <i> It’s only the dark magic connecting us. Nothing more.</i> he squashed down his traitorous thoughts of bonding with her once she was healed.</p>
<p><i> But she will make a strong Empress.</i> Sheev’s inner voice chided him. He scowled and then gently laid her down on his bed and summoned a medical droid.</p>
<p>The medical droid entered the chamber and spoke, “State the emergency of the patient?” the medical droid asked Palpatine.</p>
<p>“Please check all her vitals, the injured arm and whatever else she needs. I will pay for the visit.” Sheev implored.</p>
<p>“Very well.”  </p>
<p>It took the medical droid over an hour.  Sheev paced restlessly in the sitting room. He kept glancing at the door, biting his lip, all while wondering how she arrived here. <i> It was the force. It had to be for her to come here like this.</i></p>
<p>The medical droid left the bedchamber with his analysis, “She is not on any of our records. I have run a DNA test on her and midichlorian count. She was off the chart.”</p>
<p>Sheev’s eyes widened when he saw that her numbers matched his. <i> Impossible!</i> he handed the data pad back to the medical droid.</p>
<p>“You will have to question her once she awakes, Senator Palpatine. Good night, sir.”  The mechanical droid handed Sheev the bill and left.</p>
<p>Sheev went to the young woman’s side noticing that her eyes fluttered open.  “I don’t know who you are but please wake up!” Sheev spoke softly while holding her hand.</p>
<p>Hermione did not recognize the voice right away and  bolted upright.</p>
<p>“It’s alright. You are safe here. You arrived in my senatorial chamber in a heap, unconscious. I am Sheev Palpatine.”</p>
<p>Hermione shivered, pulling the covers closely to her. “Hermione and where is here?” she croaked. Her voice strained from all of the screaming when Bellatrix carved that word in her arm.  Her left hand immediately went to her scar. She felt for it and frowned.</p>
<p>“You are on the planet Coruscant. The midichlorians healed your scar.  I had instructed the medical droid to awaken them and he said there is no trace of your scar. Please tell me what happened to you?” He implored. </p>
<p>Sheev went to pour them both a drink and handed a glass to her.</p>
<p>Hermione gulped it all down. Not realizing how thirsty or hungry she was. She had stared out the window seeing the flying cars zooming by.  “I was in a war on my home planet, Earth. This dark witch interrogated me, carved the word mudblood on my arm. I was wishing the entire time to be somewhere else. Somewhere safe.”</p>
<p>Sheev nodded thoughtfully. <i> Earth is a long way from Coruscant. I’ll have to visit there someday.</i></p>
<p>“Do you have a bowl and water? It's easier if I showed you my memories.” Hermione explained seeing that Sheev was lost in his thoughts.</p>
<p>Sheev found a bowl and poured water in it. He watched Hermione place her wand near her temple with silvery threads coming out of her head, placing them in the water.  He noticed the water changed color.</p>
<p>“In you go! It's perfectly safe.” Hermione pushed the memory bowl towards him.</p>
<p>He eyed the bowl before looking at her then back at the bowl. Taking a deep breath he plunged in.  Once in the water he saw blurry images before it got clearer at which point he noticed she was much younger. He watched as the sorting hat placed her in Gryffindor.  Sheev got to see her advance quickly with time turner and her bravery.  Until that fateful night that brought her to him.  </p>
<p>He heard her say weakly, “I am pureblood,” to the dark haired witch who was torturing her. Sheev’s blood boiled when he saw what the dark haired witch did to Hermione. <i>If I ever reach this earth…</i> his thoughts trailed off when he saw Hermione vanish into thin air. <i> And right into my life.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>